Songs About Rain
by Bralt
Summary: Sometimes it's the weather, sometimes it's not. You think you've let go until it hits you you haven't. One-shot songfic


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, any of its characters or the song 'Songs About Rain' by Gary Allan**_

_**Yes, another songfic...**_

_The commandant sighed as a messenger gave him more reports. Setting them on his desk and taking what looked to be a letter from the top; Crowley took a seat at his desk. It was from Halt he saw and as he read on, a frown came to cover his features. He didn't read the entire thing as he really didn't want to after the first sentence. And even the first sentence he'd only skimmed after he saw the words marry and Pauline. The letter slipped from his hand and fluttered onto the desk face down. As if on some kind of cue, the dark grey clouds that had gathered all day above Castle Araluen began their crying._

**_Well this town has closed down way too early  
And there's nothin' to do  
So I'm drivin' around in circles and I'm thinkin' about you  
Today I heard you got a new last name,  
Sure didn't know it was gonna hit me this way  
And the radio just keeps playin' all this songs about rain  
(rainy night in Georgia, Kentucky rain)_**

Crowley swiped a hand across his face, clearing it of the small droplets of water that had fallen from the sky. His cowl was drenched and was doing little at the moment to keep him dry. He was completing his third circuit around the small town outside of Araluen castle and still hadn't found anybody doing even the slightest thing wrong. Nobody was even out besides the farmers who had to be. It was as if the earlier hustle of the day had been turned off when the downpour began. Not that Crowley could argue with anybody, he wanted to be inside as well but there was nothing but paperwork to do inside and that wasn't an option. Because with paperwork came boredom and with boredom came stray thoughts and the only stray thoughts he had were for the letter he'd received earlier.

The commandant passed by a low building with a battered sign swinging out over the door. He paused Cropper and dismounted, the village was closed down as far as thieves and robberies or anything else that might concern him and he had nothing better to do. Taking his horse into the stables, Crowley tucked him down before returning to the door. As he opened the door, he was hit with warmth from a fire that burned in the wall on his right. The fire wasn't cheery though. It, like the weather, seemed a bit damp and instead of a positive light, it cast a dim glow. Adding to the feel of the tavern was the lack of people. Sitting at the tables were a few townsfolk but other than them and the band that was playing by the fire, nobody else was there.

Ordering something he normally wouldn't, Crowley took a seat at the bar that faced the door. Instead of taking his cowl down like he normally would have, Crowley left it up. He really couldn't care less about being drenched at the moment and was finding sitting here was really no different than doing paperwork. He'd tried to blame his somber mood on the weather but he knew that really wasn't true deep down inside himself. He'd been fine before he'd read that letter. When the waitress came back with his drink, Crowley turned in his stool to listen to the band. Their tune seemed to be going along with the rest of the elements going on at the moment. Damp, dark and not all that cheery.

**_Now there's all kinda songs about babies and love that goes right,  
But for some unknown reason nobody wants to play them tonight,  
Hey I hope it's sunny wherever you are,  
But that's sure not the picture tonight in my car,  
And it sure ain't easin' my pain all these songs like_**

Rainy night in Georgia, Kentucky rain,  
Here comes that rainy day feelin' again,  
Blue eyes cryin' in the early mornin' rain,  
They go on and on and there's no two the same,  
Oh it would be easy to blame all these songs about rain

He was half tempted to leave. Out of all the songs the band could have played, they were playing ones that matched the weather. Right on the spot Crowley could think of at least ten other songs that would be better than the one they were doing now. Glancing at their faces, Crowley saw that the members themselves looked to be a bit below happy, as if this wasn't the one sad song out of many happy ones but simply one sad song out of the many sad ones they planned to play tonight. The rain lashed the windows of the pub as a strong wind ripped through outside and Crowley closed his eyes. Maybe it was sunny in Redmont; he hoped it was just because he knew Pauline hated rain. She claimed it brought her spirits down and before now, Crowley hadn't believed her. For, in his head, he believed it was simply the weather and songs bringing him down, not the fact he was torn about her and Halt's marriage.

The band ended their song and Crowley found himself holding his breath to hear the next one. With any luck it just might be a cheerful one. But luck was not in his way and the band struck up another sorrowful melody. It had the same effect as the other but it was completely different. He reflected a bit mournfully that songs never really were the same though they could bring on the same feeling. After a while they ended their song and changed it to another originally forlorn tune. The name spun in his head and Crowley shook it, it wasn't because of her that he was in his current mood. No, that would be too complex to deal with. It was the weather and the songs that were causing him to be this way.

**_Well I thought I was over you ,  
But I guess maybe I'm not,  
'cause when I let you go looks like lonely is all that I got,  
Guess I'll never know what could have been,  
Sure ain't helpin' this mood that I'm in,  
If they're gonna keep on playin' these songs like_**

It wasn't right. He was supposed to have forgotten about them. Or at least what had been them. In fact he hadn't been the slightest bit annoyed when he'd found out about her and Halt dating. Now however it felt like a slap to the face followed by the cold realization he was alone. Now there was no chance. And the only way he'd have felt like that was if he really hadn't forgotten about them. He wasn't over it but there sure wasn't any chance left if she had O'Carrick as a last name. Crowley let his ears zone in on the music, forcing his thoughts to be drowned out. This music wouldn't help his mood in the slightest way if it kept on the way it was going but it would keep him away from thinking his thoughts.

And that's how he spent his night. In a tavern with all these songs about rain.

**_Rainy night in Georgia, Kentucky rain,  
Here comes that rainy day feelin' again,  
Blue eyes cryin' in the early mornin' rain,  
They go on and on,  
There's no two the same,  
Oh how I wish I could blame all these songs about rain_**

Rainy night in Georgia, Kentucky rain,  
Here comes that rainy day feelin' again,  
Blue eyes cryin in the early mornin' rain,  
They go on and on,  
There's no two the same

**_Please review:D _**


End file.
